Sleep Over
by TeamSophieForever
Summary: What if Sophie and her friends were human? What if they had a Sleepover? Find out in this story!


"SOPHIE!" Biana yelled as she leaped down the stairs. She waved energetically at me.

"It's been like 10 years since I've seen you! I missed you!" She said to me as I strolled to her. She embraced me even though I was still holding my sleeping bag and my luggage.

"Are you ready for the sleepover?" She asked me as we walked inside. "Everyone's going to be there." She said in a nagging voice.

.

"Oh, you mean Fitz is going to be there?" I said sensing the burning of my cheeks reaching to my toes. I knew that I liked Fitz but I wasn't positive if it was a crush or just feeling like I wanted to be his best friend. Or something.

"Hey, Earth to Sophie? Your zoning out again. Didn't you hear?" Biana said with a smug expression on her face.

"What?"

"Fitz is arriving here with Dex and Keefe in approximately 10 seconds."

As Biana said this we heard the garage open with the sound of 3 more kids with Mr. Smith with them. We both looked at each other and grinned suddenly we both raced to the door leading to the garage. Fitz followed with Keefe then Dex all sat in the car looking a little disheveled.

"Hey guys, did you find out about Mr. Smith's habit of driving over the speed limit?" Biana said looking as Dex and Keefe dragged themselves out of the car. Fitz looked a slightly better having gotten a little used to his family's new butler's reckless driving.

"I felt like I was going to throw up in the new car!" Groaned Dex as he stumbled around. Then he turned around as he heard a ringing noise resonate throughout the house.

Biana abruptly got up and threw open the garage door leading back into the house. "Tam and Linh are here now!" She yelled as she ran to address them.

"Well, she's eager to see the Song's," Keefe murmured under his pant. "Hey, Foster you got a second?"

"What do want Keefe?" I responded to Keefe.

"Just wanted to give you a gift." He smirked. "Foster." He declared as he raised his hands in self-defense. He went inside the car and got out a white box with a lovely looking card. I started blushing when I saw what was inside the box.

It was a beautifully painted portrait with Keefe and me standing next to each other in a lavish-looking parlor.

"Hey, are you guys playing the Make Sophie Blush game without me?" Biana announced as she entered the garage beside Tam and Linh. "Let's not stay here in the garage. Let's go to my room!" She tugged on both my and Linh's arm. She stopped as she looked at her brother.

"Hey, you coming with the boys or what?" She told him.

" Come on guys we can't my sister beat us getting to her room." Fitz smiled as he stood up. "Come on, so hurry up! Follow me!" Fitz opened the door and ran up a series of stairs as Tam, Dex, and Keefe followed immediately right behind him. I felt the cold air whoosh past me as they disappear up the stairs.

"He's taking the short way." Biana scoffed. She looked confident.

"What?" Questioned Linh. "Doesn't that mean that they're going to beat us?"

"Nope because he doesn't know the secret passage." Biana rubbed her hand mischievously. "Follow me!"

Biana ran out the door and we followed closely behind. Biana's and Fitz's house looked really beautiful with the glistening chandelier twinkling in the daylight. The light shone through the stained-glass windows lighting up the entire room.

The golden light made the whole place attractive and sparkling with joy and happiness as dust swirled and danced around the room in a frenzy.

Biana ran to a hallway leading to the bathroom and the guest bedroom and instead of going straight she proceeded to look to the right side and move her hand against the wallpaper. When she spotted her button, she pressed it and opened the wall.

"WHAT!? How did you do that? That was amazing!" Linh yelled. Her hand went to her mouth as soon as she said that. That was a habit that Linh had developed being around us for so long.

Linh and Tam were new here. They arrived around when I arrived here too. They just came here about a month earlier.

"You think you told the whole world already?" Biana commented.

"Sorry."

"Well come on!" Biana took my arm and Linh's and lead us up the stairs and into her bedroom. The way there was unspeakable. It was too dark to see anything. There were some other exits all around the place but we were going to the end of the stairway. It was dark and cold. The air smelled musty and emitted a stank that wasn't bad or good.

When we got out of the cryptic and dark stairway we were at the pinkest place I've ever seen. The walls were all pink and the pillows were pink too. Not everything was pink through. There were piles of makeup on a counter and also a mini-fridge stocked with tons of types of foods and drinks.

While I was marveling at the pink palace the boys burst through the door and into the room. All of them seemed out of breath and looked exhausted.

"How did you get here so quickly!?" Fitz remarked.

"Well, a skilled magician doesn't tell her secrets does she?" Replied Biana.

"Well, you should probably tell me because if it is magic I deserve to know." Keefe interrupted.

"Well, Keefe you don't have omnipotence over this household so I recommend you to try and find yourself another way to try and play pranks on us," Dex said.

"Come on….." Whined Keefe. " You know I can't resist pranking anyone."

"Course you can't," Tam commented as he made his way through the ocean of festive color. "Linh where are you?"

"Right here."

"Where?"

"Right here!"

"Oh." Tam turned around and saw Linh standing behind him with Biana standing next to her. Linh dragged both Tam and Biana to a walk-in closet to have a one on one talk with them about something I didn't know about.

I turned back to Fitz, Keefe, and Dex. Fitz looked kind of bored, Keefe well looked like Keefe, and Dex looked a little awkward.

"So what do you want to do right now?" Fitz mentioned, breaking the awkward silence.

"Maybe we can play truth or dare?" I replied. It's not like there's anything else to do anyway. I looked at Keefe to see if he wanted to play. He rubbed his hands. Whenever he rubbed his hands this way it wasn't a good sign. Last time he did that and temporarily made our hair all colors of the rainbow. That wasn't a good day. I shuddered.

"Sure why not." Dex said."But let's what for Linh, Biana, and Tam to come back. We don't want to forget them."

I listened for sounds of either Biana, Linh, or Tam but all I heard was hushed whispering.

"What do you think they are whispering about?" Keefe whispered-shouted at us. I didn't know so I just shrugged my shoulders. Just about then Linh burst out of the walk-in closet with a look on her face.

"What are you smiling about, Linh?" Dex asked.

"Well…." Linh trailed off. "It's not my secret to tell."

"Ok….."

Just about then Biana bust out of the walk-in closet with a smile on her face. She looked like she had won the lottery. Tam also walked out behind her a small smile hiding behind his bangs.

"Ok!" Biana hurriedly said." Who's ready to play truth or dare now!"

"Wow, slow your roll their drama girl," Keefe remarked. "How did you even now we were playing Truth or Dare?"

"As I've said a skilled magician doesn't tell her secrets," Biana replied. "Well let's get on with the game!"

As we all sat in a circle I noticed that Biana looked a little too happy for her own goal. She didn't have a mastermind plan, does she? What I didn't realize was that I was sitting by Fitz and Keefe.

What I did notice was that we were sitting in a circle. That was a pointless observation. I shook my head. I got to keep my head out of the clouds. Then Biana sat across from me and started the game.

"So I'll go first." Her eye swooped down over us like a hawk looking for her next meal. Her eyes lit up when it landed on a certain blond-haired boy.

"So Dex, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhhhgggg, why does it always have to be me." He groaned. Biana just shrugged.

"I think I'll pick dare," Dex said confidently. "Nothing that Biana makes me do is that bad. It's her questions that you have to look out for."

"Well, for that you can get the worst dare I had in mind." Biana declared wickedly.

"Uh Oh, Dex you're in more a beating." Fitz playfully added. "Whenever she does that you're in for a treat." Dex played at that moment. Even I could tell that he regretted that.

"Well, Dex I dare you to…." She thought for a little while. " To….. Well, I better tell you in private."

Then Biana walked up to Dex who had considerably stopped breathing as it looked like. We all knew about Biana's dares. One time she dared everybody to dye Keefe's hair all colors of the rainbow. We all decided it wasn't too bad and after some reassuring of Keefe, we did the act.

What we didn't know was that Biana had "Accidently" put some glue, glitter, and a tab bit of glow in the dark material. So Keefe's hair turning into a sticky mess that you could still see in the dark. It stayed like that for about a week. Keefe said that he was emotionally scarred for life.

So when I saw the look on Biana's face I knew that something bad was going to happen. Biana whispered something in Dex's ear and he immediately stood up looked around.

"I think that I'm going to go to the bathroom." He announced. He opened the door and rammed it shut.

"Well, well, well looked like Dex couldn't handle the dare," Biana said wickedly. No one breathed for what seemed like a thousand years. Dex suddenly came back and held up a puppy?

"Yay!" Biana and Linh squealed at the same time. "It's a puppy!" Biana and Linh looked at each other and raced to pet the puppy.

"Wait!" Dex reported. " I have more." He walked back into the hallway and got one more puppy.

"One for you and one for you." He handed one puppy to Biana and one to Linh. Biana quickly took the puppy and started playing with it. Linh one the other hand started hugging the puppy and Dex. The puppy looked squished and Dex looked like a tomato.

Then Biana stood up and suddenly announced. "Since Dex didn't do his dare he got us puppies!"

"Wow, Biana did this," Fitz uttered in surprise. Then Biana plopped down continued the game.

"Umm, Sophie truth or dare," Tam said.

"Truth," I stated confidently. I wasn't going to have to go to the doctor/emergency room today.

"Sophie if you had to save either Fitz of Keefe from a beast who would you save?"

"I would save….." I thought for a minute. I saw Fitz and Keefe both lean forward. I knew that if I chose one of the other that the other would get mad so I came up with the perfect solution.

"Well, Sophie times up you know." Fitz blurted impatiently.

"Well, I choose to save both of them by sacrificing myself so both Fitz and Keefe can escape." Then I was bombarded by a series of groans. "What?" I said.

"Well, we thought you would choose between Fitz of Keefe so that we would know who you liked more…." Biana trailed off. Then both Fitz and Keefe slammed their hands over Biana's mouth. I looked at them and they started blushing furiously.

"Ummm…." I muttered uncertainty. "I'm not sure I know what you mean," I said.

Then Biana said something that would impact our friendship with each other forever. "Well, I think that Sophie will ask Fitz out to the dance." She said confidently.

After that, her hand flew to her mouth and everybody in the room turned into a dark shade of red. Including Biana herself. I wasn't sure about all this but I was pretty sure Biana just turned the mood in the room from fun to an emotion I didn't know about. I think it was embarrassment that was hanging in the air.

I looked at Biana and her face was a mask.

"So…." I whispered trying to break the ice forming in the room.

"Dex I need you to come with me." Linh suddenly announced. Linh took Dex's hand and dragged him into the hallway. Tam started following because of his overprotectiveness of Linh but after the nasty look that Linh shoot to Tam, he quickly started walking back to us.

Fitz and Keefe were both looking nervous as they looked everywhere except me. Then at the same time they looked at me and said: "Sophie, I need to talk to you." Then, of course, they had to glare at each other like they haven't been friends for about 12 years.

"How about you both talk to me," I told them sternly. I grabbed the wrists of both the boys and dragged them into the bathroom. As we left the room I saw Biana take Tam's hand and lead him to a secluded stop in her bedroom. Luckily they didn't do anything weird but Biana was whispering some that looked a little suspicious to Tam.

I looked at both the boys' who were looking a little embarrassed and awkward. Fitz was looking at the ground and Keefe was looking everywhere but my face.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked them calmly.

"Well…. Sophie…" Fitz started to say but then Keefe butted into the conversation.

"Umm…... Sophie, what are we doing after the sleepover?"

"Nothing!" I snapped at them. "Pay attention!"

"Gosh, drama queen coming at us like a bullet." Keefe backed up.

"So what this all about?" I asked sternly. I looked at them as they, once more, averted their eyes everywhere but my face.

"You know what," I said. "I'm just going to go."

I stormed out of the bathroom and almost knock right into Biana. I quickly brushed past her and grab my stuff. I slammed the door and leaped down the stairs. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed my mom. I told her about my current predicament without the drama. She agreed to come and pick me up.

As I looked out of the window looking at the countryside whiz past my phone ran multiple times. There was Biana, Fitz, Keefe, Linh, and even Tam.

I knew that I was going to have to see them again once the weekend was over. But until then I had time to plan what I was going to say. But for now, I knew something. Don't try to get into drama and that overall people are drama making machines.

As I got into bed I wondered, What did Fitz want to say before Keefe interrupted him? Tomorrow was a start to a new day.


End file.
